


Baby Love

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean loves his baby girl, but what about Orlando?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Love

[ ](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=BannerBabyLove.jpg)

**Baby Love**

“Come on, Indra, just a tiny bit more, love.” Sean stroked the fiery red hair of the tiny baby in his arms and tilted the bottle slightly. “That’s it,” he crooned at the little squirming creature. “Good lass!”

A miniature fist clutched at his shirt and Sean smiled tenderly down at the little girl he was holding. She was doing really well after her mother had rejected her and Sean was happy about her progress. 

No one had been really optimistic about her survival, but she was a little fighter and Sean had done everything he could to help her get through her first days. 

Indra was now six weeks old and still very small, but Sean was determined she was going to make it.

He lifted her to his shoulder and rubbed her back until a little burp made him smile. “That’s my girl, now it’s nap time you hear?”

Sean pushed himself to his feet, the little orangutan clutched his hair tightly with one fist, her face pressed against his neck, while Sean held her with a hand under her nappy covered bottom and stroked his finger over her head. 

All baby girls liked to cuddle. 

He unfolded her hand from his hair and bend down to put her in her cot in her nest of blankets. Her eyes dropped closed almost immediately and hiking up his sleep pants, Sean yawned and was about to crawl into bed when a grumpy voice from beneath the sheets asked:

“Is she fed?”

“Aye,” he confirmed with a smile.

“Burped?” The voice continued.

Sean lowered himself on the bed. “Yes.”

“Changed?”

Nodding his head with a chuckle Sean replied, “Yes, love, changed too.”

“And asleep?” The voice sounded hopeful.

Sean glanced at the cot and saw a peacefully sleeping baby there. He pulled the covers from Orlando’s face and looked into a pair of unfocused brown eyes. “She is asleep; she’s a happy little baby now.”

“Yeah… well…” Orlando grumbled some more. 

Sean looked contrite; he knew why Orlando was grumbling. Since Indra’s arrival their sex life was practically non-existent and Orlando was everything but happy about that.

With a chuckle Sean kissed the pouting lips. “You love her too though,” he insisted.

“Yeah, I do,” Orlando admitted. “I’m just a little frustrated.” His hands found their way to Sean’s naked chest.

Sean grabbed Orlando’s hands and kissed them, then he slowly pulled the covers away from the other man. “I’m sorry, it’s just so easy to blame everything on being tired,” he muttered and kissed a path down Orlando’s throat, slowly over his chest and down his flat stomach, his hands busy removing his lover’s sleeping pants. 

“Ssean…” Orlando gasped his stomach rippled at the arousing kisses Sean placed lower and lower on his belly. 

Sean grinned up at him as he settled himself between Orlando’s legs and enjoyed the soft moans escaping from his lover’s throat.

Orlando grappled for a pillow to put behind his head, wanting to enjoy Sean’s efforts to the fullest. He spread his legs wider, before looking at the foot of the bed and squeaked!

“Stop!” Orlando shouted and ripped the pillow from behind his head, covering his groin with it, poking Sean in the eye just as he looked up at Orlando’s yell.

“She’s watching!” Orlando hissed furiously at Sean and pulled the covers over his naked body.

Sean looked confused at Orlando and then over his shoulder at Indra’s cot. 

The little orangutan had obviously been awoken by the sounds of their love making and was now looking curiously through the bars of her crib.

Sean slipped off the bed lifting Indra out of her crib. “You should be asleep baby girl,” he admonished her with a grin and looked at the big bed where Orlando was trying to put his sleeping pants on again without lifting the covers. 

“Lando, she has no idea of decency.” He couldn’t help but snigger at his lover’s attempt to hide his nudity.

“No, but I do,” Orlando complained, folding his arms over his chest, scowling at Sean and their little house guest.

Sean lifted Indra a little higher. “Now look what you’ve done, you’ve made uncle Orlando very grumpy.” He crawled into bed, sliding close to Orlando and Indra immediately reached out at Orlando’s curls.

With a deep sigh Orlando opened his arms and without hesitation Indra slipped into them, cuddling up to him closely. 

Sean now had his arms free and closed them around Orlando. “You’re going to miss her when she goes back,” he whispered into the dark curls.

“I know and so are you,” Orlando mumbled back getting a little sleepy.

“Aye, that’s baby love for you.”

The End


End file.
